


Locker Room Things

by MatsumaneKori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumaneKori/pseuds/MatsumaneKori
Summary: An UshiTen Smutty One ShotThis is all because of a shirt.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 21





	Locker Room Things

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!
> 
> Another Smutty one shot sorry 🙏🙏
> 
> I hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Tendou's eyes went **BIG**. Almost as big as what he saw.

Now, would you like to know what our little monster saw?

Well, it was just Ushijima masturbating while sniffing _his_ shirt. Mind you, he was still at their locker room.

Tendou just wanted to grab the shirt that he forgot, the same shirt that Ushijima was holding.

The taller man still hasn't notice him, his hands moving up and down while moaning Tendou's name.

"Hmmm... Fuck... Satori.. _Ahhh_..."

"Wa... Katoshi...kun," Tendou said.

And that's when Ushijima realized he wasn't alone anymore. His eyes went wide when he saw Tendou, horrified as he let go of the shirt and his cock.

"Satori I- I mean- This is-" He stuttered as he thought of an excuse.

"Is... Is that my shirt?" The redhead asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Um... Yeah," Ushijima looked down, ashamed of getting caught, by the same person that he was using as a masturbating material.

He tries to think of something to say when Tendou kneeled in front of him.

"SATORI!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Ushijima was panicking because not only is he naked from waist below, but the guy that he likes a.k.a his best friend is kneeling right in front of his exposed erection.

"Aren't you gonna finish?" Tendou stared at him in the eyes from between his legs.

"Um- I-" Ushijima couldn't form words. He gulped the lump in his throat.

"Should I help you?" The redhead asked, squeezing both of Ushijima's thighs.

The taller boy shivered with excitement, blood rushed to his groin, the other noticed this.

Tendou smirked, "I'll take that as a yes," then proceeded to grab the cock in front of him.

His hand moved up and down, he rubbed the tip of Ushijima's then pressed on it.

Ushijima is trying his best to not moan out loud, he whimpered Tendou's name as if it was hurting him.

At this point, Tendou was **hard**. He palms himself before pushing down the front of his joggers and his underwear.

His cock springing out in excitement.

Ushijima jumped slightly when he felt Tendou's wet tongue.

"Sa-satori- why?" He grunted as Tendou licked the head of his cock. The other didn't answer, instead he gave Ushijima's dick a long lick. This made the other grab onto his hair, pulling it. 

As he was sucking the sides of the other's cock, Tendou began to pump his own.

He went back to the tip and began to push his head down, making his mouth full with it.

He bobbed his head up and down. Ushijima didn't care anymore as he moaned Tendou's name.

Tendou moved his hand to the rhythm of his mouth. The other hand still on Ushijima's dick.

The taller boy pressed Tendou head lower to make the other take more of him.

Tendou let go of the other's dick, at this point, he's deepthroating the other.

He let's him move his head, using his mouth as he like. He moved his hands along, pumping hard.

His other hand made its way to his behind but not being able to go near his hole, losing his senses with every thrust Ushijima does.

" _Fu...uck... Satori... So close..._ " Ushijima's moan went straight to Tendou's dick, causing him to leak more pre-cum.

A few more thrusts in and Ushijima's cumming inside of the redhead's throat, making the other having no choice but to drink it all.

Tendou came as soon as the liquid hit the back of his throat, eyes rolling back as a burning sensation filled his body.

Ushijima pulled away from him, still catching his breath. Tendou swallowed the remain liquid in his mouth before wiping it with his arm.

Ushijima panicked as he apologized for cumming in his mouth.

Tendou Chuckled, "It's okay Wakatoshi-kun. We should do this again. Hahahaaa," Ushijima's red-tinted face turned darker, "Or maybe more..."

The taller boy faked a cough as he said sorry again while fixing himself.

"Here Satori," He says, giving Tendou his shirt, "Sorry. Again. I-"

Tendou cut him off with a kiss, "I like you too hehehe." He stood up, all clean, "But I gotta get going now. See you later, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou winked before walking out the door.

Ushijima was still processing everything when Tendou left.

" _Damn_..." He says, before ruffling his hair and leaving the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 💕
> 
> Please leave a suggestions/comments!!
> 
> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> See you next time!! 👋😁
> 
> BTW!! I posts my work on Twitter first before here so here's my account: @Se_agapo2. Stop by if you want. Thank you again!!


End file.
